


Foolish

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Advice, Betrayal, F/M, Infidelity, Kings & Queens, Love, ladies in waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As rumours about Richard and Elizabeth grow, so does Anne's unhappiness and frustration. Inevitably, Anne finally snaps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this isn't much but I hope it's alright, anyway.

"My lady, is that all?" 

Elizabeth's voice was soft and demure as she spoke. To anyone else but Anne, she would have seemed the epitome of a loyal lady in waiting. No matter how innocent Elizabeth had sounded, the anger Anne felt at the sound raged through her. 

How dare she seem so loyal and so very kind? Elizabeth's "services" to her husband, the king, were widely spoken of and although, Anne did try to ignore them, it was not an easy task. 

"Yes. That is all. You have had more than enough!" Anne's voice was uncharacteristically sharp but she couldn't stop herself. 

Despite her kind, affectionate disposition, she felt no desire to show kindness to the harlot in front of her. Elizabeth's vibrant, brilliant red hair seemed to glint in the candlelight. It meant her own lack lustre brown hair made her feel wholly inadequate to the creature in front of her. 

'I am his queen but I feel anything but...' It was a realisation Anne had whenever she was faced with her 'rival.' 

Anne felt foolish as she referred to Elizabeth in this way. Her pale cheeks coloured hotly and she looked uncomfortable. Her small hands smoothed the creases of her gown, showing just how she was feeling. 

At Anne's words, the woman in front in front of her had curtseyed, bringing her body low. Once again, she appeared to be deferential. Her rapid breaths was the only indication that she had done anything worthy of censure. 

"My lady?" She questioned, her own cheeks colouring, to match her mistresses. 

Anne watched the woman in front of her with fascination. Her red cheeks only served to add to her youthfulness and beauty. Had she been too much of a temptation to him, she wondered, her anger intensifying. 

"Rise, Elizabeth. I would like very much to ask a question." Her words betrayed little of her anger. They were calm and serene. They held no indication of the question she was about to ask. 

She saw the panicked the expression her words caused and for a few moments, she felt triumphant. She wanted the truth and that was exactly what she was going to receive. 

"Are you the king's mistress?" Anne questioned her, her voice passive and lacking emotion.

Elizabeth found herself incapable of speech. Whatever she had expected the queen the ask, that was certainly not one. Her mouth opened in an attempt to defend herself against her question but the words she desperately needed, she couldn't think of. Lying was not something she cherished. 

She quickly gulped, as if trying to clear anything stopping her from talking. 

As Anne watched her, she tried not to notice just how her lips looked. Despite the darkness of the room, they looked soft. How many times had Richard kissed those lips? Her thoughts were torturing her but she couldn't stop herself from wondering. 

Breaking into her torturous thoughts, she broke out: "A yes or no will suffice."

As time passed and the room was silent, Anne began to pace. As much as she wanted to deny it to herself, Elizabeth's silence answered her question just as well as a 'yes' would have done. 

"It does not matter, if you are. Your own Father had a mistress, did he not?" Guilt niggled at her as she mentioned the girl's Father but the desire to hurt her as she had hurt her had been too much to ignore. 

Elizabeth nodded, quickly. She didn't want to think of mistress Shore. It was still too soon after her Father's death.

"It seems it is traditional for queens to be made to look foolish by their kings. The court seems to believe I am going to be cast aside so you can take my place." There was no anger in her voice, despite what she was saying. 

At her words, Elizabeth gaped at her, obviously shocked. 

"No, I don't know a thing about that, my lady." Elizabeth told her, her naivete showing Anne just how young she still was. 

'Oh, I was young and naive once and completely in love.' Anne mused, still very much looking to her husband's mistress. For a few short moments, she almost felt sorry for her. 

One day, she would queen and it would be her on the verge of being cast aside. Her youth and her belief in love meant she simply couldn't see it. 

"No?" Anne watched as she shook her head, rapidly, her beautiful hair flying as she did.

All of a sudden, Anne felt weary and exhausted. Talking of Richard replacing her had upset her more than she had thought possible and she wanted nothing than to take to the comfort to her bed. 

"You may go now." Her voice was weary as she spoke. 

The sound of Elizabeth's hurried followed her words and Anne's resolve finally crumpled. Her shoulders slumped and a loud, defeated sigh escaped her.

The sound of loud footsteps broke into her unhappy reverie. Thinking it was Elizabeth, she couldn't help but snap. She wanted to be alone. 

"I told you to go!" Her voice was sharp as she snapped. 

As she turned to look, she was surprised to see her husband. On his normally calm, handsome face was a frown as he approached her. 

"Are you alright?" He sounded concerned as he spoke and for a few moments, Anne felt even worse. It reminded her of a time of when he genuinely cared. 

He stopped within an arms length away from her and despite the hurt and anger she felt, she also wanted to close the gap between them. 

"Of course I am not, Richard. If you can't think of why, then you're a fool."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
